Talk:Now the evil will rise, long live the pumpkin. -RP of UN-ORIGINALITY.-/@comment-99.244.161.132-20120530015032
NAME: Kestrel Avante AGE: 18 GENDER: Female DISTRICT: 2 LOOKS: Sunkissed skin, straight, honey blonde hair. Her eyes seem to change colour in the light. Currently, in the darkness, they look grey-blue WEAPON OF CHOICE: Whatever she can get her hands on. Or just her hands in general. She can do fist to fist combat pretty well, but she really loves using a sword. SKILLS?: She's a career, so she's pretty durable. She's fairly fast and strong. WEAKNESSES?: She's not the best at hiding or climbing. And despite being a career, she's not purely evil. She's not in it to win. She's actually fairly timid when backed into a corner TOKEN: A grey hairpin resembling shield OTHER: She's a career, but her timidness might get her kicked out. She might die. NAME: Yule Lockheast AGE: 14 GENDER: Male DISTRICT: 8 LOOKS: Shaggy white hair (long story short, some dyes in the factory went badly), pale skin, huge grey eyes. Is often mistaken for a girl. WEAPON OF CHOICE: A bow SKILLS?: He's fast, and majors in camoflage. WEAKNESSES?: He's delicate for a boy, can't take much. A few hits and boom. TOKEN: A patchwork scarf OTHER: Not much. NAME: Erwin Merope AGE: 17 GENDER: Male DISTRICT: 11 LOOKS: Tall, muscular. Dark skinned with black hair and brown eyes. Big hands and feet with a prominate nose. WEAPON OF CHOICE: Mace SKILLS?: He knows his way around plants, plus he's strong and surprisingly bright WEAKNESSES?: He's pretty slow and has a fear of Jabberjays TOKEN: A woven pocket full of seeds OTHER: Noooope NAME: Thalia Glencross AGE: 12 GENDER: Female DISTRICT: 3 LOOKS: Short for her age, pale, with deep brown shoulder length hair. Glasses. WEAPON OF CHOICE: She's not very good in combat, but she can use her pocket knife pretty well SKILLS?: She's clever... WEAKNESSES?: Bad cooperdination skills, not very fast or strong TOKEN: A bracelet made from wire OTHER: She's probably going to die. NAME: Saggataria Ivory AGE: 17 GENDER: Female DISTRICT: 10 LOOKS: Frizzy red hair, fit body, slightly crazed brown eyes. WEAPON OF CHOICE: She can use a trident pretty well, its similar to a pitch fork. She's good at knifes too. Those are her best weapons, but she'll use whatever. SKILLS?: Has no qualms about killing, pretty strong WEAKNESSES?: She can't climb trees TOKEN: A pair of leather gloves OTHER: Not much to say here... NAME: Nutmeg Chives AGE: 16 GENDER: Female DISTRICT: 7 LOOKS: Platnium blonde hair, reaching her shoulder blades, deep forest green eyes, powerful looking legs, defined cheekbones WEAPON OF CHOICE: An axe SKILLS?: She's good at almost anything involving trees. Climbs 'em, chops 'em, whatever. WEAKNESSES?: She has bad eyesight, so she can't see other people coming. She's a bit of a target that way TOKEN: A wooden charm strung on a piece of chord around her neck. OTHER: Nada I might add another, as I said. A district 5, maybe.